thecworiginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashes to Ashes/Transcript
BLACKWELL COMPOUND GRAYSON: "What's the hold up? We rescued Hector, we escaped mortal danger. Why are we not on a private jet to Saint-Tropez? You can catch up on the last five years while we're on our way. I assure you, you haven't missed much." HARRY: "Circumstances have changed. We will leave here soon enough." NIK: "We have a niece to consider." Adalyn: "Grayson has a point. We need to put an ocean between us and Dahlia as soon as possible." Carson: "We're not going anywhere today. I want one day of peace with my daughter before we leave her." Adalyn: "Any delay is a risk." Carson: "One day! We're in the middle of nowhere. the house is cloaked, we weren't followed and I'm not asking!" is yelling at Adalyn when he realizes that his father and Elizabeth walk out the door together, holding a shy Elizabeth's hand. Christopher: "Everybody... Look who's awake." quickly looks around at the family she does not remember (Except for Carson). Carson gets on his knees and responds back to Elizabeth Elizabeth: "Hello." Carson: "Hello." Elizabeth: "Grandpa, can I go play in the garden?" is a afraid, and wants to go play and pick flowers in the garden. Christopher is looking down and smiles at her Christopher: "Yeah Sweetheart. Sure" Open Titles BLACKWELL COMPOUND Carson: "I don't understand. She doesn't remember me?" Christopher: "I think she remembers you. Your first impression in five years is yelling." looks ashamed for frightening his daughter Thomas: "You brother are Elizabeth's "Fairytale King". She's depending on you. When she was little it was all fairy tales about the Immortal Carson Blackwell. Your hear now and she needs you more than ever." Carson: "What did you tell her? Katherine: "Nothing really. All I said is that you love her very much and that you would do anything to protect her." WOODS Elizabeth: "Mom says you like art." Carson: "I do" Carson: "When I was your age I was treated differently from the rest of my siblings, so I decided to take an interest in art, and it calms me down." Carson: "This orange flower is a vibrant color". Elizabeth: "I like Orange" DAHLIA'S KILLING GROUND Dahlia: "You know you cannot kill me brother." Christopher: "Shut-Up. You always feared of what I would become. That I would be more powerful than you." Dahlia: "I doubt that" Dahlia: "See you have a choice. If you kill me, than I will be forced to kill your innocent granddaughter." Christopher: "Don't you dare bring my child into this." Dahlia: "I know that you have created this ground for my killing." Christopher: "You are smarter than I thought." THE BLACKWELL COMPOUND/LIZZIE'S ROOM is waiting for her father to give her a good night kiss Carson: (Softly) I love you Elizabeth: Dad, is Aunt Dahlia going to take me from you? Carson: No. No one is going to take my little girl away from me. No one will even get close. smiles at her father's comment and then embraces with a hug Carson: I'm going to keep you safe always and forever. Carson: Come here love. gets in the bed with Elizabeth and Elizabeth snuggles under her father Elizabeth: Dad? Carson: Hmm? Elizabeth: I love you. falls asleep instantly Carson: (Dreadfully) I love you too. DAHLIA'S KILLING GROUND Dahlia: We can do this the easy are hard way. Christopher: There is no other way. Dahlia: You know I will bring little Elizabeth in to this. Christopher: Be quiet. Your voice makes me want to puke. Dahlia: Very well then. Have it your way. carefuly gets on his knees so that he does not enter the magic circle Christopher: You sister will never harm my children nor Elizabeth. BLACKWELL COMPOUND Katherine: How's the little one? Carson: Sound asleep. Carson: She asked me if Dahlia was going to take her from me. Thomas: What makes her think that. Carson: What all little children think. Thomas: Which is what? Carson: Nothing turns around and see's a magically grown Dahlia vine Carson: What the Hell?! Dahlia: Hello my dear nephews! Thomas: (Darkly) What the hell are you doing here? Dahlia: Just here to collect what was promised to me. Carson: Never Katherine: Carson, what is she talking about? Dahlia: Ah, your Katherine. I suppose my nephews never told you. Perhaps Chris never told you. Carson: You are treading very closely to a very dangerous mistake. Dahlia: No Carson. You are. disappears and Carson hears Elizabeth crying Elizabeth: Dad!? super speeds Carson: If you take my daughter, I will find someway to kill you. Dahlia: Good Bye. Screams Elizabeth: Daddy No! DAHLIA'S KILLING GROUND [Dahlia has Elizabeth in her magic Circle] Christopher: Lizzie? Elizabeth: Grandpa Dahlia: Now my dear brother, you have a choice [Christopher gets on his knees and begs his sister not to hurt his granddaughter, but Dahlia, continues with torturing her grand-niece]] Elizabeth: (respectively and scared): What do you want with me? Dahlia: It's simple. I've given your dear Grandfather a choice. If he kills me you simply die with me. Christopher: It's okay sweetheart. Carson (On the Phone with Chris): Where the Hell is my daughter? Christopher (On the Phone with Carson): She's right here. I promise, I won't let anything happen to her. [Christopher gets into the his sister's magic circle and Elizabeth hides under his arm when Dahlia tries to enter] Dahlia: Why can't I enter? Chris: (Chanting) An et ne va ça te eu. Che ke ça le aun. An et ne van ça le eu. Che ke ça le aun Se que atrae us van el brun'en. [Christopher's spell ends up as a fire, protecting him and Elizabeth from Dahlia's presence] Chris: (Chanting) Calaste piso tal tras es tros. Calaste piso tal tras es tros [Christopher's spell intensifies as Elizabeth holds a tight grip on her grandfathers waist] Dahlia: I will find away. [While Dahlia is talking, Carson snaps her neck, and uses a spell to break the magic circle] Elizabeth: Daddy! [Carson Hugs his little girl and sighs knowing that she is safe.] Carson: Thank you Christopher: I promised that I wouldn't let anyone hurt her and kept that promise. [Carson hugs his father for the first time] End Credits